


One and Only

by EndlessRainOfWords



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (emotional) cheating, Alcohol, Crying, Fear of Abandonment, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:26:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessRainOfWords/pseuds/EndlessRainOfWords
Summary: Janus has developed feelings for Remus, even though he is in a relationship with his twin brother Roman.I didn’t really like Janus as an antagonist before SvS2 and I don’t like it now, so I don’t think I wrote an unsympathetic side. This is a “Janus is in the wrong here but I get why that happened” kind of story+Logince because I’m obsessed with it at the moment.(for warnings, read the tags)
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Kudos: 35





	One and Only

Roman believed when he was lied to. Maybe because he wanted it to be true. That’s why when his boyfriend called him charming and told him that he was the only one, he didn’t question it.

“Morning, Ro.”

“Good morning, love.” Roman answered.

"Are you free tonight?" he hugged Janus from behind.

"I am. Do you want me here?" Janus asked.

"If you're fine with Rem being around."

"Should be fine."

It wouldn't be fine, though. His newly-found feelings for Remus were becoming overwhelming. It proved not to be fine when Roman ended up being late for a couple of hours that night and he was alone with Remus.

They made spaghetti and meatballs together. "I totally saw it coming that you would be good at cooking." Janus said.

"Ro's cooking is shit and we gotta eat, ya know?"

Janus laughed, "Yeah."

He watched Remus, his hazel eyes that shined when he talked about some shirt he found with a misspelled brand name on it or when he saw a raccoon rummaging through trash. He could never understand the rhyme or reason why his chest felt as if it was getting smaller by the second when Remus talked, or why he felt so weak when his hair fell on his forehead.

His thoughts were interrupted by Roman's text, "Hey, apparently Roman is done with the rehearsal."

"Oh good," Remus replied, he almost looked upset. "By the way, I met Joe yesterday. Nice dude."

"Yeah, he has a bad music taste though."

"Oh really? And Mister Janus is a music connoisseur?"

"Is that the longest word you know Rem?"

"I was going to make a dick joke but Roman would kill me for embarrassing him."

"At this point, it wouldn't gross me out."

"You have officially been exposed to me too much." Remus continued, "Uh, J? There is a garage sale downtown tomorrow, wanna go together?"

This is a terrible idea, Janus thought. "Sure."

They heard the front door open and Roman shout, "I'm home!"

"In the kitchen!" Remus responded.

Janus heard Roman's impatient footsteps come into the room and felt his lips on his cheeks. "Hello, lemon jam."

"Hi, are you hungry?"

"Nah, you're done eating?" Roman asked.

"Hello to you as well, brother." Remus joked. Roman gave him a look and turned to Janus, "Did your sarcasm rub on my brother? If so, you have to stop hanging out."

Janus laughed, "I'm done eating, let's go. See you later, Rem."

"Have fun, don't be loud!"

The next day, Janus met Remus in the garage sale.

"Hi, JJ! I already found some goods."

"Hi, Remus."

Remus pulled a yellow toy python out of a bag. "I know you want a real one, so I thought this could do until you got it."

"It's...really cute, Rem."

"I need to talk to you, Janus."

"About?"

They sat down on a bench and Remus started fidgeting with his hands.

"I just need to say it so I can hear the answer and move on. I like you. Like-like you. Romantic kind. Like if we did something about it, it would be cheating on Roman kind."

"I have to go."

He called Roman up that night.

What he could not understand was why he couldn't love Roman. Both the boys loved him, so why did he choose what everyone would agree was the worse choice?

He looked at himself and the boy sleeping in his bed. All this is simply a gimmick-the nice, good looking boy, the boring clothing that didn't represent him at all. He tried extremely hard to be excepted by everyone, but it would never happen. If he wanted any pride, he would have to be proud of himself, he would have to stop lying to himself and love who he loved, stop pretending to be perfect, and stop using Roman to prove he was worthy.

☆

There are two types of drunk Roman. The first one was the happy-go-lucky loud Roman who danced unstoppably. Logan envied him. When he got drunk, he just became nauseous and sleepy.

The second one was the one Logan had never seen despite having known him for 3 years and having dated him for a month, until now. Logan and Roman had been drinking wine after dinner at Logan's house and Roman has been getting drunk.

"Alright, I am going to get you some water, stay right here, okay?" Roman nodded.

Logan came back with a glass of water. "Here you go." he played with Roman's curls as his boyfriend drank his water. Roman was staring at the wall with a frown.

"Are you alright?" Logan was concerned, “Do you feel sick?”

"I'm fine. I think. Lo?"

"Yes?" He didn’t pull his hand out of Roman’s hair.

"I really care about you." Roman stopped for some time and just stared at Logan's face, his short black hair, his expressive dark brown eyes. He watched his expression become more and more worried when he asked,

"You won't leave me, right?"

"What? No, Roman. I-" Logan put his hands on Roman's cheeks and wiped the tears off his face. Logan hadn’t seen him this upset for a long time. 

“I will not leave you, I promise.” he said, “Let’s go to bed, okay?”

Roman woke up alone with a bad taste in his mouth. Fortunately, he didn’t have a headache. He looked at himself in the mirror, he had a bad case of bed hair. His eyes were puffy and red. He felt ashamed of how he had gotten last night. 

He fixed his hair as much as he could, washed his face and went to the kitchen. “Good morning, Professor Cutie.” 

“Good morning. You’re in a good mood. How are you feeling?”

“A little disoriented but fine.” he hugged Logan from behind, “I’m sorry about last night. I really didn’t think I drank that much-”

“It’s fine, Roman.” he put his head on Roman’s shoulder, “You got me worried, though.” he sighed and turned around, “You seemed really distraught. Did something occur? If I did something wrong to make you feel-” Roman cut him off.

“No, it’s nothing to do with you.” he paused, “I met Remus the other day.”

“Oh. Um, how did it go?”

“It went fine I guess? He said sorry for the millionth time and I really wanted to forgive him. Well, both of them.” Roman sat down on one of the navy blue chairs. Logan turned down the stove and sat down next to him. “Remus asked for my blessing to propose. Apparently that matters now." Roman took a frustrated breath, "See? I’m bitter and I don’t even know why I’m still angry. I’m happy that he found someone and I’m over Janus. I just...still feel so resentful.”

“Roman, that’s normal. You were betrayed. It takes time to get over that.” Logan held Roman’s hand.

“It’s been 2 years. I should be over this by now.”

“There is no time limit to these things. You are allowed to be angry. What did you say to him?” 

“That I needed to think. I was shocked that he would give up on him for me... But I guess he gave up on me for him.” He looked down at their intertwined hands and back at Logan’s eyes, “I should call him, right? Tell him that I will be happy to be at their wedding.”

“If that is what you want, then yes.” Logan answered.

“Thank you. For last night and right now.” 

“I did not do anything other than allowing your thoughts to flow wherever they were to go.” Roman smiled and got up to get his phone. 

Then, he turned around, “Logan?”

“I know it’s a bit early to say this but,” He hesitated for a second, “I love you.”

Logan looked surprised, “I love you too, very much.” 


End file.
